My Suicidal Angel
by LaurenLovegood
Summary: Draco finds his savior on the brink of death. Summary sucks, story is better. AUish and OoCness.  Possibly could be continued if you guys wish.


A/N: This is a rewrite of one of my previous stories under the title, "To think we both came here to commit suicide"! Thanks, and cookies to everyone who reviewed that one and I hope this fixes all those issues, except one which said to kill them both, which I will not do. Also as stated in the summary, this is slightly AU(ish) and OoCness

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, obviously. But if I was… Luna and Draco would have fallen in love and got married.

Draco had made up his mind. He couldn't put up with the pressure of his task. Everyone, even the Dark Lord himself knew he would fail. He would dishonor the Malfoy name. This was his last resort, or that's what he kept telling himself.

As he walked through the empty halls of Hogwarts, he thought about his task. To kill Dumbledore, not even the Dark Lord could do that. Snape had made the Unbreakable Vow with his mother, Narcissa, to help Draco complete the task. Well, what if Draco didn't want to! He wasn't prepared to murder someone.

Draco turned a corner and discovered that he had reached his destination. The library. He secretly loved reading books. It was like escaping this world of murder and despair, if only for a little while. To have his body found here would be perfect, his permanent escape from this world.

He had been so caught up in his thoughts of his suicide, he hadn't heard the sound of sobbing. Suddenly aware that he wasn't alone, he drew his wand, and crept around the shelves. What he saw shocked him slightly, but he quickly recovered.

"What are you doing here, Loony?", he asked the petite blonde sitting cross legged on the floor before him.

She looked up from her hands, quickly pulling her sleeves down " Oh, hello Draco," Luna said rather blandly and distractedly.

Draco quietly mumbled " lumous", under his breath and pointed his wand toward her. He gasped when he saw the blood staining the pale flesh on her hands. "What are you doing," he whispered to himself as he crouched down and pulled her sleeve up. She had three gashes on her left arm bleeding profusely. The other arm looked the same. He looked at her eyes, which where shockingly similar to his, both being a stormy silver-gray color. Hers were filled with tears, which flowed freely down there cheeks. "Why?" was all he could say.

"You wouldn't understand." she says turning her head away.

Draco gently turned her head back, " Try me" he says laughing in his mind.

"Everyone thinks I'm insane or loony. I try my hardest to ignore it and be nice to them all, but I die a little bit every time someone says ' Look at Loony!' or ' How'd she get into Ravenclaw?'. They don't think I care, but I do! Just because I chose to ignore them doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I can't stand to live another day being ridiculed or teased. And I won't have to soon." She's sobbing so hard it's difficult to understand her at the end, but Draco knew what she meant.

"Well I won't let you do this to yourself! You're not going to kill yourself, at least not in front of me." By the time Draco finishes talking, he's healing the cuts on her arms. All she can do is watch as he did it.

"Why are you helping me? You've never seemed to care before, and now your saving my life." Luna seemed genuinely confused.

He sighed, "Because I know what it feels like to have no hope, or no will to live. And that is a horrible way to live, but I think you were here the same night I was coming to commit suicide to save me and I was here so I could save you. It was why we both chose this night. To save each other.

Luna studied Draco. This was not what she had expected to hear him say. This was a side of him she had never seen, a side full of compassion and care. A side she was beginning to like, a lot. She looked at him full in the eye and smiled dreamily. "I agree, and I must say, thank you for saving my life. I really am glad you came in when you did because I'm not sure I would be alive right now If you had not come in when you did."

" You're welcome. And I should be thanking you, because if you hadn't been in here then I would be dead too. I really appreciate you saving my life." and with that, he pulled Luna forward and kissed her. Gently at first, but then as she began responding, it became more passionate, and frenzied. They broke apart for air, and a silly smile spread over both of their faces.

Luna spoke first " I like this side of you Draco Malfoy." She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Draco laughed and said "Well, thanks Luna, and I just like you in general. You're like my suicidal angel. A savior sent to me on the brink of death."

Luna grabbed him and kissed him again. The rest of her life suddenly seemed very bright and happy again. She couldn't believe that just an hour ago she was trying to kill herself.

A/N: TA-DA! How was this? Any better? I really hope so.

Oh and I want to know if I should continue this or leave it as a one shot? It would be an epilogue of either their wedding or of when their kids go to Hogwarts. Or I could do both, in separate chapters of course.

Please review I would really appreciate it! Especially if you read the first edition and had an issue with it.

Cookies to all who review, and flames will be used to make….. S'MORES! Yummy! ^-^


End file.
